Problèmes
by LeoThing
Summary: Finn est un aimant à problèmes, et ce depuis toujours. Il pensait qu'en étudiant à l'université, tout serait plus calme. Il avait bien sûr tort. (Pinn (FinnxPuck), M pour les chapitres à venir)
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tout mes éventuels lecteurs, et bienvenue sur ma toute première fic. C'est un Pinn (Puck x Finn), tiré de la série Glee, qui ne m'appartient bien évidement pas !  
Je vous laisse en compagnie du prologue, le chapitre un suivra directement, puis j'essairai de poster au minimum un chapitre par semaine.

**IMPORTANT :** Je n'ai pour l'instant pas de beta reader, et j'ai conscience de faire pas mal de fautes, donc si vous vous sentez l'envie de corriger **Problèmes**, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP. Bonne lecture !

* * *

PROLOGUE

Finn avait beaucoup de problèmes dans sa vie. Non pas qu'il les cherchait, mais inévitablement, il se retrouvait à devoir gérer des choses qui le dépassaient, et de loin. Durant ses années de lycée il avait du faire face à de nombreuses relations beaucoup trop complexes pour lui (est-ce que votre meilleur ami mettant votre petite-amie enceinte est quelque chose de normal ? Est-ce que se faire dicter sa vie par votre autre petite-amie despotique, et se retrouver à deux doigts de l'épouser alors que vous êtes encore au lycée arrive à tout le monde ?), et sans cesse, il avait peur de faire les mauvais choix. Son orientation avait également posée énormément de soucis. En quelques jours il s'était imaginé dirigeant d'une entreprise avec Puck, son meilleur ami (celui là même qui avait la tendance de lui voler, pour d'obscures raisons, ses petites amies.), puis tentant de devenir acteur à New-York, et finalement soldat dans l'armée (plus jamais, merci pour lui.).

Car oui, Finn malgré sa carrure imposante était quelqu'un de nerveux, peut-être même sensible, même s'il vous dira le contraire. Alors même s'il adore vraiment tout ses amis du Glee club, même il avait vécu des choses merveilleuses dans le Lycée McKinley, il n'était vraiment pas fâché d'avoir enfin trouvé sa voie, et d'intégrer l'université pour tenter de devenir professeur. Il espérait ainsi retrouver une vie plus calme, repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il pourrait bien sûr rester en contact avec tout le monde, certains étaient encore à Lima, et pour les autres, New-York n'était pas si loin.

Alors, c'est avec des rêves et espoirs pleins la tête, qu'il s'est installé dans une modeste chambre, et a commencé sa vie d'étudiant, qu'il espérait sans problèmes majeurs. Malheureusement, et au fond de lui il le savait, Finn Hudson était un aimant à problèmes.


	2. Problème numéro 1 : l'alcool

Durant ses premières semaines à l'université, Finn avait compris qu'il avait vite intérêt à aimer deux choses s'il tenait à survivre dans ce milieu inconnu : la fête, et l'alcool. Si danser et s'amuser avec les autres étudiants ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure, au contraire, les quantités d'alcool qu'ils pouvaient en revanche absorber le laissaient toujours abasourdi. Il n'était pour ainsi dire pas un grand buveur, et les rares fois où il s'était laissé aller à boire au delà de ses maigres limites resteront gravées dans les esprits des gens présents avec lui ces soirs là. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension, (mais pas de la peur, Finn n'avait jamais peur…n'est-ce pas ?) qu'il se rendait à toutes ses soirées qui ne lui laissaient finalement pas le temps d'étudier. Oubliant peu à peu son objectif, chaque soir il se déhanchait avec ses nouveaux camarades, sur le rythme des nouveaux tubes passant en boucle sur toutes les radios du pays, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas trop boire, malgré les protestations de ses amis.

Cette routine continua jusqu'au jour du premier test important. Quel test exactement, il ne le savait pas, trop occupé à faire la fête, il loupait, d'abord occasionnellement, puis régulièrement les cours en matinée, et bien sûr ce test n'échappait pas à la règle. La plupart des autres élèves étant dans le même état que lui, il n'eut connaissance du contrôle que par le billet d'un message laissé à son attention par son professeur, l'informant qu'il devait impérativement repasser son test le lendemain à la première heure. Le seul soucis était que le message avait été laissé la veille. Affolé, Finn se précipita hors de sa chambre, t-shirt à l'envers et cheveux dans tout les sens, pour convaincre son professeur de le laisser repasser le test. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas vraiment le genre tendre. Malgré de nombreuse protestations, le mieux que Finn réussit à obtenir fut un zéro, et un avertissement : à la prochaine absence, il ne pourrait plus passer cette matière, et son semestre serait donc en péril.

De retour dans sa chambre, tournant en rond, se maudissant lui même, il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour se rappeler que pour fêter la fin du fameux test, les étudiants avaient organisé une fête gigantesque (pas que les précédentes avaient à rougir de quoi que ce soit, Finn avait toujours l'impression que tout les étudiants du pays se retrouvaient lors de ces fêtes). Passant une bonne heure à peser le pour et le contre, il décida finalement d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait en boucle "ça va t'apporter encore plus de problèmes", de prendre une douche, s'habilla (et cette fois pensa à mettre son t-shirt à l'endroit), et fila vers la maison où aurait lieux cette fête.

Au bout d'une heure, Finn se dit qu'il aurait du écouter la petite voix dans sa tête. En fait, ce fut les dernières pensées cohérentes qu'il réussit à former de la soirée. Bien décidé à oublier le test, il avait visiblement aussi oublié que l'alcool et lui n'étaient pas vraiment de grands amis. Verre après verre, les pensées du test, du zéro, et du risque de louper son semestre s'envolèrent, laissant place à un flot de pensées confuses. Et avant même qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva en cercle avec une dizaine d'autres étudiants. Il ne remarqua pas la bouteille au centre du cercle, ni même le fait que seuls des garçons l'entouraient. Il commença cependant à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait quand la langue d'un des garçons se retrouva dans sa bouche. Finn Hudson était définitivement bourré, et entrain de jouer au jeu de la bouteille. Mais étrangement, peut-être l'alcool, ou peut-être autre chose, il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable. Au contraire, il aimait même assez se faire embrasser, ou embrasser les autres garçons, même si dans son état il distinguait à peine leurs visages.

Après plusieurs tours, les autres garçons trouvèrent visiblement de meilleures occupations, laissant Finn tout seul. Mécontent d'être délaissé, il tenta de partir à la recherche de personnes à embrasser, jusqu'à ce que tout l'alcool dans son ventre décide qu'il était grand temps de sortir. Après une bonne demi heure passée aux WC, rendant l'alcool de la soirée, et probablement ses précédents repas, Finn eut les idées un peu plus claire, et parvint à rentrer sain et sauf dans sa chambre étudiante.

Au réveil le lendemain, dieu merci on était samedi il n'aurait donc pas de soucis avec les cours, après avoir pris un cachet d'aspirine pour calmer sa gueule de bois, et après s'être vaguement rappelé avoir embrasser quelqu'un (ou étaient ils plusieurs ? Allez savoir !) il était assez sûr de lui lorsqu'il se dit que l'alcool était devenu son problème numéro un.


	3. Problème numéro 2 : Puck

Voici le second chapitre des aventures de Finn à la fac, où il découvrira son second grand problème, et où Puck fera son apparition (à moins que ça ne soit la même chose ?!).  
Je me suis permis de modifier un peu les événements de "Sweet Dreams", même si c'est bien sûr de cet épisode que je me suis inspiré pour ce chapitre ! (J'ai même volé certains dialogues, je sais, c'est mal, veuillez me pardonner !) L'intrigue avec Will ne sera pas présente, je veux concentrer le récit sur la relation Finn/Puck, il est donc peut probable que d'autres personnages principaux apparaissent.  
Je devais aussi partir à la base sur une publication hebdomadaire, mais si l'inspiration me vient, qui suis-je pour la repousser ?

Un dernier petit mot pour vous encourager à me laisser des reviews si vous avez le temps. Comme je l'ai dis dans le prologue, c'est ma toute première fic, tout vos avis, ressentis, conseils, tout est bon à prendre, je veux que "Problèmes" ne soit qu'un titre, et que vous preniez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai à l'écrire ! De plus, que ce soit en MP ou au début des chapitres suivant, je répondrait toujours à vos messages !

Merci encore, et bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Trois. C'était le nombre de tests que Finn avait loupé jusqu'à présent. Pas qu'il ne voulait plus être professeur attention, mais l'université n'était-elle pas cette parfaite bulle entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte ? C'était normal de faire la fête non ? Bien sûr, sa conscience lui soufflait de temps à autres qu'une fête chaque soir était un peu extrême, surtout quand il se laissait à boire un peu trop. Mais qui s'en souciait ? Il buvait, dansait, embrassait des inconnus, se retrouvait de temps en temps torse-nu, rien que les autres étudiants n'avaient pas expérimenté avant lui. Il aurait le temps de travailler et bien…plus tard. Pour l'instant il comptait bien profiter de ses nouvelles expériences.

C'est donc dans cet esprit que Finn se rendait à une nouvelle fête qui devait être selon les étudiants qui l'avaient invité "celle du siècle". Un peu comme chaque semaine pensait-il, amusé. Tout se passait comme d'habitude : il chantait un peu (les étudiants c'étaient bien vite rendus compte de son talent, et le sollicitaient autant que possible), puis pour fêter la fin de la semaine (à moins que ça soit la fin d'un test ?), ils montaient le volume de la musique, et buvaient, buvaient, buvaient. Et inévitablement, il se retrouvait à embrasser qui voulait bien, à savoir à peut prêt tout le monde. "Si embrasser rendait enceinte, avait-il pensé, la population du campus quadruplerait". Il ne savait pas exactement d'où venait cette envie, ce besoin, mais son état ne le laissant pas y réfléchir plus profondément, il se contentait d'assouvir ses pulsions. Parfois les baisers étaient légers, furtifs, parfois sensuels et insistants, et parfois carrément obscène. Mais dans tout les cas il aimait ça, il se sentait en quelque sorte désiré, mais sans pour autant avoir quelconque obligation. Il se rendait d'ailleurs compte qu'il embrassait majoritairement des garçons, cela ne voulait donc absolument rien dire, il n'était pas gay, n'est-ce pas ? Même pas bi. Il laissait juste l'alcool lui dicter ses actions, et c'était très bien comme ça. Sans doute devaient-ils mieux embrasser, voila tout. Au début bien sûr, quand il se souvenait de ces soirées, il trouvait ça un peu étrange, mais au final, peut importait, aucun de ses amis du Glee Club n'étaient là pour le juger, lui rappeler que Rachel était sans doute encore folle amoureuse de lui, ou encore lui poser des questions embarrassantes dont lui même n'avait pas la réponse, alors pourquoi se priver ?

C'était sur cette réflexion qu'il rentrait chez lui, heureux de pouvoir enfin se coucher. Mais à peine rentré dans sa chambre, il trouva un grand paquet noir, à taille humaine. Intrigué, et beaucoup trop éméché pour se méfier, il ouvra le paquet, et tombait nez-à-nez avec…

- PUCK?!

- Heeey!

- Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! réussit à articuler Finn, un sourire niais dont il avait le secret aux lèvres, trop heureux de revoir son meilleur ami qu'il pensait parti à l'autre bout du pays.

- Je vis ici !

De joie, les deux garçons, visiblement aussi éméchés l'un que l'autre se dit Finn, se jetèrent dans leurs bras.

- Sérieusement ? Quelle chambre ?!

Finn était persuadé de rêver. Même s'il était heureux de pouvoir faire de nouvelles rencontres, et de s'éloigner un peu de tout les drames du Glee Club, Puck restait son meilleur ami, et inévitablement, il finissait par lui manquer.

- Celle ci, lit du dessus.

Dans l'état de Finn, la réponse était plus qu'acceptable, et ne méritait aucune autre explication.

-Tu vas prendre quoi ?

- Prendre ? Comme des cours ? Je suis juste là pour mon pote, l'alcool et les nanas ! J'adore la fac !

- Yeah !

La vie semblait décidément devenir de plus en plus amusante pour Finn.  
Après un bref résumé de leur vie respective depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Finn faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard de Puck lorsqu'il abordait ses cours et tests manqués, les deux garçons cependant trop heureux de s'être retrouvés c'étaient mis au lit, prêt à attaquer une nouvelle journée, avec, aucun des deux garçons n'en doutait, la nouvelle fête du siècle à la clé.

Et effectivement, si le lendemain Finn n'avait assisté à aucun cours, préférant faire visiter le campus à Puck, et lui présenter ses nouveaux camarades, ces derniers c'étaient fait invité à une grande soirée tenue par une confrérie importante sur le campus. Tout d'abord euphorique (Puck allait connaitre sa première soirée universitaire !), Finn réalisa ensuite que même si son meilleur ami l'avait déjà vu boire un peu trop, il ne l'avait jamais vu embrasser des dizaines de personnes la même soirée, et encore moins quand celles-ci étaient majoritairement des garçons. En pensant la porte de la maison où avait lieu cette fête, Finn se dit que tout Puckzilla qu'il était, son meilleur ami allait vraiment être un problème pour les soirées à venir.


End file.
